The Drabbles of The Major Case Squad: GE
by laolurve
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles originally written in responses to challenges, now collected here. This part of the collection is Goren-centric, Eames-centric, or Goren/Eames-centric
1. Drabbles 1 to 10

**Author's Notes:**

And now for a something different. This will be a series of drabbles. All of them either Alex Eames-centric, Bobby Goren-centric, or Goren-Eames (sometimes just partnership/friendship, sometimes more than that). They are all self-contained and generally unrelated. All of them were written in answer to challenges at a drabble community at another site (and were written over the course of years, lol). After being scattered all over that community, I figured I'd archive them all in one place. Namely here.

I own nuthin' and feedback is lurve. :D

**The Drabbles of The Major Case Squad:  
Goren, Eames, Goren/Eames 1-10**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Circling**

Bobby lifted himself out of his non-descript metal chair to begin a familiar stroll to his right, pestering the suspect with suppositions. He paused by the door momentarily, trapping his quarry in an inaccuracy before continuing his counterclockwise trip around the interview room. He bypassed the defense attorney with barely a glace to get in the suspect's face, finally delivering the coup de grace, revealing the piece of evidence that would seal the man's guilt. He straightened then and finished his circuit, returning once again to his seat, case closed but for the paperwork. A classic Bobby Goren victory lap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Light Ruse**

Alex had invited him over, ostensibly to finish some paperwork.

At his knock she yelled for him to enter. Just as he poked his head into the living room she plugged in the strand of multicolored Christmas lights, sighing dramatically when they didn't illuminate. Complaining that both her light strands must have a bad bulb, she left him and the lights in the living room to go retrieve the paperwork.

Seconds later, she returned only to find Bobby meticulously replacing one bulb after another, searching for the bad one. Having expected nothing less, she smiled inwardly and almost felt guilty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Time For Some Quick Thinking**

If keeping their relationship secret for so long had any advantages at all, it was that they had become masters at unspoken communication.

Which was how Bobby could tell from just the briefest brush of Alex's hand against his thigh before she got up to use the restroom that there were things other than hanging out with Logan and Barek she wanted to do with him that night. And how he knew that he had until she returned to come up with some excuse that could quickly and without raising suspicions get the both of them out of that bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Someday**

Arriving at the passenger side door Bobby took a deep breath and climbed in, acutely aware of Alex's accusing stare.

After several moments of silence, he finally spoke, "Eames, I…"

She immediately interrupted him, "You seem to have lost your coat."

Bobby looked down at himself and nodded, slightly confused "Yeah."

She nodded along with him, "I hope someday you'll tell me where and how. And why... But you don't have to today."

Bobby nodded again, this time in understanding and gratitude.

Alex gave him one last nod before putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Permission**

"Are you asking me for permission?"

Alex shrugged noncommittally, "This is going to affect you, too. I mean, you think I'm a bitch normally," Alex smiled wryly, "Wait until I'm pregnant and got hormones flying everywhere."

Bobby wouldn't be distracted by Alex's self-deprecating humor, "But for this of all things, Eames, you don't need my permission."

"I know. But I...I want it," Alex uncharacteristically looked away, shy. "I can't explain why, but I do."

Reaching over, Bobby brought her eyes back to his with two fingers under her chin. "Then you have it. And anything else you'll need, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bobby's Apology**

Five hours into the stakeout, and they hadn't said a word to each other until Bobby finally broke the silence. "Today's the solstice, you know."

Eames continued to look out her window but muttered, "Great, just the beginning of a long, cold winter."

Silence descended until Bobby interrupted it again, "I meant, it's the shortest day of the year."

Something in his voice made Alex turn to look at him. He continued, "The days will be getting longer, brighter."

She forced him to hold her gaze before she whispered, "Promise?"

He reached over to gently touch her cheek and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Relationships**

Bobby wasn't surprised but was nevertheless annoyed to find his former captain pounding on his door at 11:30 pm.

As way of greeting, Bobby practically spat out, "If Captain Ross has a problem with me, he can come here himself to tell me."

"You think I'm here for Ross?" Jimmy asked incredulously. "Look, I think it's stupid but I'm not going to stop you if you want to begin your relationship with him this way."

"Then why are you here?"

"To stop you from ending your relationship with your partner this way. You'll regret it, Bobby. And she deserves better."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Where To Go From There**

He didn't often pick her up for work. But today they needed to drive out of the city. He waited while she finished getting ready.

When she emerged she caught him returning the photograph to the mantle.

"Ready?" he asked. He tried to look casual.

She looked at the photo, then back at him.

"He'll always be a part of me, Bobby."

He nodded, looked down.

"But that doesn't mean..."

He looked up. Was that hope in his eyes?

She struggled, trying to figure out what to say, where to go from there. But she couldn't.

"We should get going."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Being Strong**

Displaying emotion was displaying weakness.

It was a lesson she'd been taught early. And one she'd heeded. Declarations weren't easy to get from her nor were they easy for her to give. Not that she had ever really felt the need to try that hard.

Until Bobby.

It wasn't that he didn't know how she felt; he did. But she knew he deserved more, needed more. He needed to hear it— hear them —from her. For his ear had too rarely reverberated with those precious three little words.

So gathering all her strength, Alex held his gaze and spoke them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Long Night**

A heavy sigh. Something close to a grunt. A sharp inhale. A hiss.

"Bobby, please!"

A mumbled "sorry" was the only response.

Shifting. Twisting. Resettling. Shifting again.

"Bobby!" Only 45 minutes into a potentially night-long stakeout, Bobby's antics were worse than usual and were getting to Alex.

"They could at least warn a person," Bobby muttered.

Alex looked at the unfortunately located coffee stain on Bobby's lap then picked up the cardboard cup the liquid had been in until 40 minutes ago. She read the words printed near the bottom, "You mean like, 'Caution, contents may be hot'?"

Bobby flinched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Drabbles 11 to 20

**Author's Notes:**

10 more Alex Eames-centric, Bobby Goren-centric, or Goren-Eames (sometimes just partnership/friendship, sometimes more than that). They are all self-contained and generally unrelated. All of them were written in answer to challenges at a drabble community at another site (and were written over the course of years, lol). After being scattered all over that community, I figured I'd archive them all in one place. Namely here.

I own nuthin' and feedback is lurve. :D

**The Drabbles of The Major Case Squad:**

**Goren/Eames 11-20**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rescue**

"How you doing in there?" Bobby's voice was quiet, apologetic for the interruption.

She was dressed; had her meds. She was ready to finally get out of here. Yet, she found herself behind the hospital curtain just... frozen. Worse yet, she couldn't figure out why.

Eames cleared her throat, "I'm, I'm ready, but..." her voice trailed off.

"Then shall we?" Alex turned to see Bobby had lifted the curtain and was holding it high enough such that she could leave without having to hear that dreadful sound again.

Seeing this, she couldn't keep a tear from escaping down her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Taking Charge**

"I'm tired of walking on eggshells around each other, Bobby. I'm tired of the tension and the uncertainty and insecurity and the angst! Enough already!"

"So, I'm giving you two choices. One," she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard. "Or two," she quickly released him and slapped him hard across the face.

Stepping back, she wiped the back of her hand across her lips before shaking out the lingering sting in her palm. "I promise there's more of whichever one you choose. So choose wisely."

And with that, she left her stunned partner alone to consider.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Comfort, Eames Style**

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

She didn't answer. It went without saying that she just knew him that well. Instead, she just knelt beside his chair. Minutes passed. She waited him out.

"You're a good partner, Eames... And a good friend." His voice dropped to a whisper, "More than I deserve."

"You're wrong, Bobby," Alex finally spoke. "I'm not more than you deserve. And I'm not a *good* partner or friend."

That got Bobby's attention.

She answered his questioning gaze, "I'm fucking phenomenal."

For the first time in months, he laughed. He threw his head back and just laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Plans**

Alex always had a plan. And she always executed on them.

When questioning a suspect; when kicking down a door; when testifying in court, she always had a plan. And often a backup plan.

Because she had always planned on becoming a cop, a good one. And she had always planned on being a detective, a great one.

Because she had also always planned on making Captain.

Then she was partnered with him. And her plans changed. Not right away. Not all at once.

But gradually, her priorities changed and her plans with them.

And she was okay with that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Profiling**

Bobby flipped through the case file as they drove back to their precinct after the interrogation, "He's a fascinating study, Eames."

"He's extremely paranoid but also really quite disarming, even charming. Yet despite his charm, he can't sustain a long term relationship."

"He's anti-establishment yet part of one of the oldest, proudest, largest establishments around. Anti-authoritarian yet has voluntarily put himself smack in the middle of a command structure."

"Really quite fascinating."

Eames glanced at her partner, "You *do* realize the guy you just profiled *isn't* the suspect, right? That he's actually one of the SVU detectives helping us out?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Captain's Advice**

Bobby took a swig and put his glass back on the table, "I screwed up."

Jimmy's eyebrows raised, "With Ross?"

Bobby shook his head.

Ah. "Eames?"

Bobby nodded.

Jimmy was about to ask something when the detective just started babbling, "I, I don't know why I'm acting this way and I wish I weren't and, and... and I'm sorry."

Jimmy frowned at Bobby then finally asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Bobby's eyes shot up and met his former Captain's, hurt at the perceived rejection.

Jimmy amended his previous statement to be more clear, "Why aren't you telling *her*?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ice Cream on the Brain**

"According to these LUDs, the night of the murder our vic got a call from Gregory Bascone, who just happens to be a singer with The Neapolitan Opera."

Goren looked at his partner amusedly, "Did you just say Neapolitan Opera?"

Eames silently replayed her last words, "I think I did." She chuckled once and shook her head, "Guess I have ice cream on the brain."

It was then that both partners' smiles faded, their eyes meeting and widening; both remembering the last time Eames 'had ice cream on the brain'. And remembering that nine months afterwards she had a nephew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Paying Attention**

Bobby had stopped talking and now Carver was looking at her. Shit.

Was Carver's expression asking, "Where's he come up with this stuff?" or "What's your opinion, Detective?" Hoping desperately it was the former Alex shrugged slightly and mustered up her best 'Who knows?' look.

Because, yeah, she'd been staring intently at Bobby, taking in the restlessness in his body as he paced, the tilt of his head as he thought, the movement of his lips as he spoke. Of course Carver figured she'd been paying attention. And actually, she had been, just not to what Bobby had been saying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Do They Know?**

It was a nice welcome gesture for them to have invited her out for a drink. It was certainly a warmer welcome than she'd gotten at other former jobs. And they were certainly more fascinating to watch than other former co-workers. Their reactions and interactions with each other, their movements, everything about them seemed coordinated. It almost looked like poetry. It definitely looked like love.

After they departed the table, Barek asked her partner without preamble, "So, do they know they've fallen for each other?"

Logan's gaze joined his partner's in watching their fellow detectives' exit, "I think she knows."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In His Lifetime**

In his lifetime they'd explain the very beginnings of time. They'd explore the surface of Mars. They'd map the human genome. They'd do all this and so much more. All grand endeavors. Each one worthwhile if for no other reason than it expanded knowledge and knowledge was inherently worthwhile.

But lately, that wasn't the kind of knowledge Bobby cared about. Lately, he wanted to know something far less grand, but no less worthwhile. Lately, he just wanted--in his lifetime--to know peace. And maybe, if it wasn't too much to ask, a touch of happiness.

He glanced at Eames.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Drabbles 21 to 30

**Author's Notes:**

Another little batch of popcorn for you to snack on (I loved that comment, thanks so much! lol).

As with the other entries in this series, these are drabbles (100 word stories) that are either Alex Eames-centric, Bobby Goren-centric, or Goren-Eames (sometimes just partnership/friendship, sometimes more than that). They are all self-contained and generally unrelated. All of them were written in answer to challenges at a drabble community at another site (and were written over the course of years, lol). After being scattered all over that community, I figured I'd archive them all in one place. Namely here.

I own nuthin' and feedback is lurve. :D

**The Drabbles of The Major Case Squad:**

**Goren/Eames 21-30**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Magic**

Bobby held the shiny quarter up in front of him. Then, with a wave of his hand, the quarter disappeared, much to the delight of his audience. After acting confused, pretending to search, he finally reached behind the boy's ear and, voilà, produced the elusive object.

"How'd you do that?"

Grabbing the boy's hand and turning it over, Bobby placed the quarter in his palm then closed little fingers over it. "Magic."

Alex's nephew opened his hand and looked at the quarter, grinning from ear to ear.

Alex watched, a smile playing across her lips, and believed for a moment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Daydreaming**

_He held her easily in his arms...  
_  
"Alex?"

_...The sun setting in the background...  
_  
"Alex?!"

_...The gentle waves of a retreating tide moving them both as he moved within her...  
_  
"ALEX!!?"

Alex's eyes finally snapped opened and focused on the man who had just featured prominently in her daydream.

Bobby eyed his partner suspiciously, "You okay?"

Alex tried to cover, "Uh, yeah. This case. I just needed a moment, a little daydreaming... it, uh, it calms me down."

Goren looked unconvinced.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Bobby blinked several times before answering, "It's just... you didn't appear to be claming down."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Still Defending Him**

"Don't worry, we know you're nothing like him."

Eames turned to look at the elevator's only other occupant. "'Like him'?"

The other detective sneered, "A loner. A rat."

Eames bristled, "A *what*?"

Seeing he'd read her wrong, the detective backed off, "Forget it."

Eames faced him, "No, see, I won't forget it. He's an amazing cop. He's the best detective on this squad. And he's still my partner. You have a problem with him, you have a problem with me. Got it?"

The elevator doors dinged open and Eames stormed out, equal parts angry at the detective, Bobby, and herself.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Interrogation**

"I don't want to ask about you mother, Bobby."

Bobby raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your partner. 'Alex', isn't it?"

The three people behind the one-way glass stiffened. They were used Nicole Wallace's games of quid pro quo, but this was a new twist.

"No. I won't discuss her."

"Of course you will. Because you want me sitting here talking, not getting up and walking out."

Bobby sat stone still, eyes never leaving Nicole's until finally, he blinked; barely perceptibly, but enough for Nicole to know she'd won.

"So tell me, Bobby, how often do you fantasize about having her?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Little Joke**

Noting Goren's absence, Logan smoothly walked over to the detective's desk and swiped the well-worn notebook Goren had left there. Then returning to his own desk, slipped it into the bottom drawer.

Eames looked on, alarmed. "What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Shhhhh," Logan put his finger to his lips and smiled conspiratorially, "Just playing a little joke on your partner."

Eames glanced down the hall, hoping Bobby wasn't returning yet, "Put it back," she warned.

"What, can't your partner take a joke?"

"About a lot of things, yes. But about his notebook..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Official Business…This Time**

On the way to the store where the victim had made a purchase just hours before her death, Bobby couldn't decipher Alex's mood: she was unusually quiet and had a distinct air of apprehension about her.

Upon arriving and entering the store, however, Bobby's questions were answered.

The proprietor of the upscale and discreet adult toy shop smiled upon seeing Alex, "Ms. Eames! Welcome back!" Then, after seeing Bobby behind Alex she smiled wider, saying in a conspiratorial whisper (though not so quiet Bobby couldn't hear), "So, are we looking for something for two rather than just one this time?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Captain to Captain**

"I don't know how you did it, Jimmy, because I can't continue like this."

"If I'm not mistaken, Danny, when it was the highest of profiles—when it was personal—you called him. Why?"

When Ross didn't answer, Deakins answered for him, "Because in the short time you've been there you've figured out he's the best."

Ross pinched the bridge of his nose, "So how do I handle him?"

"By not handling him. You want him to solve cases. He wants to solve cases. So give him space. Give him time. And just try to stay out of his way."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Last Night's Dream**

"I had this dream last night," Eames stated. Then added, "About you." Because she never looked up from the file she was sifting through, she didn't see the surprise in Bobby's face, or the fear.

Though he wasn't sure he wanted to know, he finally managed to ask, "So, um, uh, a good dream?"

"You died," Eames said matter-of-factly, still not looking up.

When Bobby didn't respond, Eames finally raised her head. And saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"So no, Bobby, it wasn't a good dream." Sometimes, she couldn't decide if his vulnerability was utterly endearing or totally exasperating.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Determined**

Five years ago she'd walked into the major case squadroom, low cop on the totem pole. But that was okay with her. For she'd never believed in glass slippers. She didn't need a prince. She'd happily earn her own way.

Now she was senior partner and well respected. Some said she'd go far. But there were also whispers: Not commanding enough. Not with that partner. Not as that gender. But she ignored the whispers as she looked into the captain's office, determined that one day she'd be looking out from that office.

Because she'd also never believed in glass ceilings.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Warming**

It had been a rough day.

So after dinner, when Bobby wasn't looking, Alex turned the thermostat down. By bedtime, she was shivering.

Bobby noticed, spooning up behind her and mumbling, "You're cold as ice, baby. Come here," as he draped an arm around her and pulled her close.

She settled into back him, warming emotionally as much as physically.

And believing that he didn't know about the thermostat. Believing that he didn't know how she made up excuses sometimes; didn't know how hard it was for her to just ask when she needed to be held.

But he knew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	4. Drabbles 31 to 40

**Author's Notes:**  
10 more drabbles. This batch represents the end of the Goren-Eames ones (at least for a little while until I write a few more. I've got some other non-Goren-Eames CI ones coming soon, though, I hope.

I hope you've enjoyed them! And, as always, I own nuthin' and feedback is lurve. :D

**The Drabbles of The Major Case Squad:  
Goren/Eames 31-40**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Relationships**

_Riiiiing.  
_  
Alex didn't need to see the ID to know who was calling. And as her cell sounded from across the room, she silently berated herself for giving him her number.

_Riiiiing.  
_  
It wasn't that the date hadn't gone well. Actually, it had. So if she answered, she'd say yes to a second date. And that might just lead to a third.

_Riiiiing.  
_  
But, eventually, whatever relationship they might've had would end in disappointment. For he'd never figure out her relationship with her partner.

_Riiiiing.  
_  
Or he would.

_Riiiiing.  
_  
And then he'd know why he never had a chance.

Silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Compromise**

Alex sat at her desk reading a file. Bobby was trying to read it, too. He bent at the waist, leaning over her shoulder. Straightened, cracked his back, went down to one knee next to her. Stood, rubbed his knee, leaned a hip on her desk and craned his neck. Pushed off and leaned over her shoulder again.

Exasperated, Alex stood, looked at Bobby and pointed at her chair. Bobby considered protesting, thought better of it, then sat.

Alex stood behind his shoulder, one hand on her desk, one on his back and they finished reading the file in peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**We Regret To Inform You**

The phrase lingers at the back of the minds of every loved one of military personnel, firefighters, and cops.

It's unacknowledged most of the time. But it does exist and sometimes it does come into being. And when it does, its finality cannot be denied.

But finality doesn't have to mean the end of other possibilities.

And it doesn't even have to mean avoiding that possibility again.

It took time, but both of them were eventually able to come to terms with that.

Still, each year on the anniversary of Joe's death, Alex holds on to Bobby a little tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Humpty Dumpty**

Skoda waited patiently, allowing silence to open the detective. He didn't have to wait long.

"Humpty Dumpty."

Skoda raised an eyebrow.

"That's apparently his new nickname. Can you believe that? After all the cases he's closed, after everything he's done... He doesn't deserve to be laughed at."

"Is that what's bothering you? Or are you afraid that means you're 'all the king's horses and all the king's men'?"

Eames wheeled towards the doctor, eyes flashing, "Are you implying he can't be put back together again?"

"No," Skoda paused for emphasis, "But I am asking if that's what you're afraid of."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Green Light**

She thought she was sending all the right signals. Thought she was letting him know how she felt. Yet...

"Uh..."

He didn't seem to notice. Notice her or notice them. How could he not feel it, too?

"Eames?"

So here they were, still at this infernal standstill.

"Eames!?"

"What? Hm?" she looked over at the passenger seat.

Bobby tilted his head towards the windshield, "You, um, have a green light."

She stared at him, still partially caught in her own thoughts. So do you. She shook her head to clear it. "Right," was all she said. She hit the gas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**They Fit**

The biggest surprise was that she wasn't surprised. She wasn't surprised when they finally fell into each other's arms and into each other's beds. And she wasn't surprised that it hadn't impacted their working relationship.

It's not that they compartmentalized, kept the different aspects of their lives separate. It's just that they fit. They fit.

Most of the time, anyway.

"I miss you," Alex whispered, lying next to him, moonlight and city light filtering through the window.

Bobby gently rubbed her arm, "Me, too."

And so she wouldn't be surprised when they found their way through this. Because they fit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just So Hard**

After they'd gotten into the car, Bobby spoke, his voice quiet and hesitant, "You're mad at me."

Eames gripped the steering wheel and mumbled, "Gee, what was your first clue?"

There was a small pause and then an answer, just as quiet and hesitant as before, "The way you slammed your desk drawer closed."

She turned and stared at him, mouth agape, fighting equally the urge to scream and the urge to laugh.

"What?" he asked, a little wide-eyed.

Laughter won out. It was just so hard to stay mad at him sometimes, "It was a rhetorical question, you doof!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What To Say**

When she told him she wanted to leave the hospital, he persuaded the doctors to release her into his custody. He knew exactly what to say to them. He wished he knew what say to her.

When he got her home he busied himself, getting blankets and pillows and water and pills and tried not to look like he still didn't know what to say.

Finally, when he stopped moving for a second, when he took a breath as if he'd figured out the words that might comfort her, she pre-empted him. "Shhh, Bobby. Just... just come and hold me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How Gorey**

Notes: This was inspired by a friend who is a huge fan of the author Edward Gorey (though not a fan of L&O, shame on her) and probably will make absolutely no sense unless you're familiar with him. You can check out this link . to find out that I didn't just *completely* pull this out of my butt. ;)

Bobby was stumped. "The first victim, Zillah Watson, died of alcohol poisoning. The second, Yorick Borlov, blunt force trauma to the head. No similarities between the victims, no clear MO. All we have is the possibility the killer is choosing his victims in reverse alphabetical order."

Both partners were silent until Eames asked suddenly, "Wait. What kind of alcohol?"

"Gin."

Eames began nodding, "And Yorick's head was knocked in."

Bobby cocked his head at her.

Turning towards him she stated confidently, "Our next vic'll be named Xerxes." She smiled smugly. "He'll be devoured by mice."

Now Bobby was really stumped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Close Call**

They had gone out after work, just the two of them. And they hadn't talked about work. It was different... and nice. But dangerous.

Afterwards, he insisted on driving her home. When they arrived, Alex met his eyes and opened her mouth speak; to ask him in.

Knowing what was about to be offered, Bobby's heart raced; in terror of all that could go wrong, in hopes of all that could go so right.

The moment hung, the tension mounted.

It broke, however, when Alex closed her mouth, her smile tinged with sadness. Finally she spoke, "I'll see you Monday."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
